1. Field
The present embodiments of the invention generally relates to the field of motion sensing, and more particularly to tracking devices.
2. Introduction
Medical tracking systems that employ motion detection analysis may include video camera, electromagnetic components, infrared devices or other components. Such systems generally include sensors that convert a physical signal into an electronic signal. The sensor performs the task of capturing the signal and converting it to a suitable format for processing. A medical tracking and detection system can include an input device for interpreting the sensory information and identifying object position and orientation. As one example, during total knee replacement surgery bone cuts can be made with use of accurate tracking systems, and physical guides and jigs, and more recently, by way of and patient specific instruments. Such medical system and instrument advances can assist with bone cuts to result in proper alignment and balance.